Dont ever make a umbreon mad creepypasta
by ricky12k
Summary: Halloween is coming close so here a creepypasta I worked in school with friends. Don't judge me and my friends. it is our first time writing this so might not going be perfect. You hear the warning but don't believe them. You think its joke huh? THIS ISNT A JOKE I am here to tell ya lads a story about Ryan which he is going learn to not mess with umbreons. Rated T for now till then


Don't ever make an umbreon Mad

Come lads I tell you all a story about one reason that all eeveeultion owners should know that they shouldn't mess with umbreons. This other lad I know. He didn't understand the rules. Heck I warn him that he shouldn't being too tough on his ol gal but he push her too far and now he pay the price which is in his blood. So it starts out like this normal day at his house this boy by name of Ryan Rogers. Ryan loves Pokémon as much as another fan would.

He would always play the games but he put his team that he chose to battle elite four which so had brought him to being really tough and really mean to his team but as for me I care about my team I never truly let them go through hard training. I always lads keep them to feel safe. Of course you're going say Pokémon is just a game they aren't real. But most fans do feel there real and who cares we think there real so lets us think that way lads.

But the faithful day happen Ryan was at his home minding his own business and which he told me in a phone call. That he done some pretty hard training but some reason he felt that something was next to him and then he felt that his arm got bit really hard and then his legs so he rushed to the bathroom. But when he got to the bathroom just to go see himself in the mirror to know if he did got bit by a bug or not. He had just seen himself in the mirror covered in blood. In a panic he tried to leave but the door was jammed. Then lights turn off for few moments later he saw the yellow rings that the umbreon would glow and then lights turn on and blood was written on the mirror saying you shouldn't mess with me. Next time play nice or end up being bleeding when I rip your guts out! Then the lights turn off again and back on and the message was gone and there wasn't any blood on him.

It been the next day that event happen and I haven't heard from Ryan lads. I fear he didn't take my warning seriously. But then I saw him the next next day looking super pale as ghost on a Halloween night. He was scared and just pee his pants. He might have not noticed that he peed himself. So I ask what happen and he just stared at me with bloodshot eyes. And then he walked away liked we never talked right there laddys.

It been weeks since I last saw him on that day I feared he made himself insane or might had move town and become a killer. But I am just worried there after all I wonder what just happen so I went to his house to check up on him. I was in front of his house and the door was not locked and was opened. So I walked in to see the place was trashed. Tables were broken, food was untouched, and finally blood was covered on the walls and the floors. I quickly walked towards the kitchen and picked up two kitchen knife in case the murderer was still here.

After all lads I was truly scared for my life.

So I went upstairs. I walk to his parent's room his mother was on the bed dead blood was on the blanket. I puked on the floor. Her cause of death was her neck was silted and died from lack of air since blood filed her lungs. I found his father in the bathroom after I saw the door was open. His head is inside the toilet. I pulled the lid off of him and his head wasn't there because he was beheaded. But that didn't kill him. His cause of death was multiple stab wounds and just guessing the murderer had choked him to death with the water in the toilet and then cut his head off. And yes laddys I puked again. I am use to seeing blood and gore in horror movies and video games but in real life I don't think I want to see some dead bodies.

Suddenly I heard some noise going on I guess it was within my friends room and rushed to his room and I kicked the door down and saw my friend Ryan dead body on the floor and next to it was a female figure. She was wearing all black and had a tail. Yes I now know it. It was his umbreon! She became real just like I know it would happen. She then turned around I saw her face covered in blood and she did a creepy smile similar to Jeff the killer. She started to speak

I been waiting for you and no I will not kill you because you're not my attended target anyways. But I want you to help me leave a message for everyone in this town by dipping your hand on the blood on the floor and write the message and you must take Ryan's 3ds and transfer all of his Pokémon to yours that even includes me. Plus his starter that he started in the game isn't alive anymore. Let's say he is sleeping with the fishes because he tried to stop me. I want my revenge for him pushing all of us to train way too hard and so I did get my revenge now! She continue to smile with that glee because she done the murder aka the perfect murder.

So I did what I been told and dip my hand in the blood and wrote what she told me which I already knew. NEVER MAKE A UMBREON MAD! Is what I wrote on the wall and I saw her walked up to me and hugged me with her knife still in blood and she gave me a kiss which covered me in blood I know what she doing she making me be the fall guy. After that she disappeared in the darkness and I picked up Ryan's 3ds and ran to the backdoor towards my house.

Now lads you know the story of why we never should ever make umbreon mad I try not to but one these days my own umbreon will kill me out of cold blood if I ever made him very mad. Plus Ryan's umbreon decided that she loved me and now she is my murdering girlfriend. Murdering all my enemies I ever make. So for all of you just take good care of your umbreons and don't ever make one mad or else since they are hunters and they don't mind stalking you to the ends of the earth and if the biting or stabbing don't kill you. The poison will. Good luck living my mates as if it was your LAST CHANCE TO LIVE! So live or die make your choice.


End file.
